


call out to you endlessly

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Graduation, Slow Burn, Therapy, Wedding Planning, Weddings, for me at least lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun calls people.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	call out to you endlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paperweight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708439) by baeklights. 



> Hopefully you like this fic format! I've always said dialogue is my strong point, so wanted to try it out. also, definitely go read that baekchen. you've been warned though - it's hella effing sad. this fic? not as sad.
> 
> Heads up, non-italics is always Baekhyun. Parentheses are words spoken by a person in the background (usually with chansoo, one of them is not currently on the phone but will speak into the phone). 
> 
> title from the song [Calling](https://canta-per-me.net/lyrics/calling/)

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
“Hello?”  
_“Hello? Baekhyun?”_  
“Kyungsoo honey! About time you picked up, mwah.”  
_“Ugh. You have got to stop calling me that.”_  
“Why not? You have such a funny reaction to it. Honey~ HONEY~.”  
_“I’m not even gonna respond to that. What’s up?”_  
“Nooothing. How are you doing?”  
_“I’m alright. Dreading busy season as usual—………”_  
“Ah, I can't hear you! It’s so loud where you are.”  
_“Some of us have long commutes Baekhyun.”_  
“Is it weird I miss having a commute?”  
_“Hmm. No, knowing you, you probably miss the noise.”_  
“I do. I'm the loudest person in town now.”  
*dry chuckle* _“I can imagine.”_  
“Why did you let me go to the middle of nowhere? Why didn't I go with you to LA?”  
_“You're the one who told me, 'Soo, I'm pursuing my dream. I'm gonna be a…’ a… what's it called again?”_  
“You wound me. You call yourself my best friend and you can't remember?”  
_“Woodman. Hard wood. Woodchuck.”_  
“Haha shut up. Restoration woodworker.”  
_“Close enough.”_  
“No, it's as far as you can get from West Virginia to California. Wanna move here?”  
_“Baekhyunnie, I escaped the East Coast for a reason. How's winter treating you?”_  
“Ugh. All you need to know is that it's dark and cold and sad. Next!”  
_“Aw. You know you can come live here. I'm here, Chanyeol's here… Yixing's here.”_  
“Uh why the weird pause?”  
_“Lol no reason. Still not sure what you guys are.”_  
“We're friends! Best friends. Just like you and me.”  
_“Sure. Anyway, I gotta go. Hey baby. (Hey!) Let's talk soon, yeah?”_  
“Yeah. Hi Chanyeol!”  
_“(Hi!! Sorry to take Kyungsoo away from you!) He's really not, shut up. Bye Baekhyunnie.”_  
“Bye Kyungsoo! Bye Chanyeol!”

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”  
_“Nrrgh you okay? Everything's fine?”_  
“Oh shit sorry did I wake you up? Yeah I'm fine uh I can call back…”  
_“(Is it Baekhyun?) Yeah here.”_  
_“Morning Baekhyun!”_  
“Morning Yeollie! Haha sorry I forgot about the time difference again. I'm just so excited.”  
_“Haha you’re fine! Hold on a sec, I'm gonna leave the bedroom.”_  
“Naughty naughty~”  
_“More like Soo wants to sleep. He's had a couple of late nights.”_  
“I thought busy season wasn't until January?”  
_“I thought so too, but he’s on a fast track to get promoted. You know our Kyungsoo, always an overachiever.”_  
“Wow. That he is. Anyway, you’ll do.”  
_“Wow, Baekhyunnie, I really feel the love here.”_  
“Kiddinggg you know I love you too Yeollie.”  
_“So yeah, what’s up?”_  
“I figured out my living situation!”  
_“You’re gonna be free from the housemate from Hell?”_  
“Aw shush they weren’t thaaaat bad. It's only been a year.”  
_”Sureeee, only a year. We've been alive for how long? Right, twenty four.”_  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever it's in the past now! I’m moving today into one of the houses we’re actually working on restoring!”  
_“...and that’s good because?”_  
“Free rent!!!”  
_“...aren’t you restoring it for a reason? Is it safe?”_  
“Yeah, to make it look its age. Oh! Yeah, it’s perfectly safe to live in. Don’t worry Yeollie, I wouldn’t move somewhere unsafe.”  
_“I dunno, I seem to remember something about a stable and a leaky hose….”_  
“Okay, maybe I would move somewhere unsafe, but this should be ok. My boss says so too, and he’s pretty experienced.”  
_“Oookay if you say so. We’d visit but student loans and all that…”_  
“I know. I don’t expect you guys to.”  
_“Will it just be you? What kind of house is it?”_  
“It’s just me. But it’s this really nice big house with lots of beds. The lady who owns it comes here for the summer with her entire family, so I have to temporarily find another place if I’m there that long. It’s right by the river too, so it’s nice.”  
_“Sounds pretty. You should send us pictures!”_  
“I will. Later. Anyway, I’ll get back to packing and runni—I mean, hurrying to move.”  
_“Okay. Bye Baekhyunnie!”_

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“Hey.”_  
*gasp* “It really is you calling me first, Soo baby!”  
_“I’m hanging up.”_  
“Nooooo don’t! You know I’m teasing.”  
_“Lol I know. It’s cute the way you freak out though. (Hi Baekhyun!)”_  
“Shut up. Hi Chanyeol!”  
_“Baekhyun says hi. (Hi!) ...anyway, what’s this I hear about your new place?”_  
“Doesn’t it look great? It’s all old and creaky and lovely!”  
_“It… looks like it has some charm to it. Is it just you? Yeol mentioned other bedrooms.”_  
“Yep, juuuust me. I’m really excited to live by myself~”  
_“...I dunno Baek. You sure about this?”_  
“What do you mean?”  
_“I mean... you’ve always wanted people around.”_  
“Well... I need to try being by myself at least once right? I’ve never not had a roommate, and it used to be great until they didn’t take out the trash, ever, and didn’t do the dishes, and those sticky notes…”  
_“I guess. You know you can always call if you get lonely, ok?”_  
“Awwwww Kyungsoo do you actually love me!?!”  
_“I regret everything.”_  
*Kissy noises*  
_“I'm gonna hang up on you now. Well actually I do need to go. Chanyeol's starting on dinner and I wanna help.”_  
“Excuse me while I barf. You guys are too cute.”  
*Huffs* _“We are normal thank you very much. ...I do love you, Baekhyun.”_  
“Love you too. Bye!”  
_“Bye.”_

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“He...llo?”_  
“Hey Yixing! You free to talk?”  
_“Oh, Baekhyun! I… am, actually. This is a nice surprise.”_  
“Weird, there's a lot of wind coming from your side. Well, anyway, I figured it’s been forever since we last talked, Xing.”  
_“It’s been too long, hasn't it? Can you believe we graduated over a year ago?”_  
“I really can't. I don't miss the tests, but I sure miss the people. I miss… you. And Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo…”  
_“Aw. I miss you too Baek.”_  
“…”  
_“…. So what’s up?”_  
“Oh! Uh, I just finished moving into a beautiful house by the creek. Did you see the snaps I sent you?”  
_“Shit I haven't opened that app in ages, hold on... Wow, that is gorgeous.”_  
“Just like me!”  
_“Just like you, Baek.”_  
“...”  
“...”  
“...so! What's new with you? You like the transfer?”  
_“Yeah! I get to go to real Asian supermarkets instead of driving to Wegmans. It's beautiful. And LA is every sound engineer's dream.”_  
“Haha, sounds perfect.”  
_“Hey, the wind or something is pretty loud on your end now. Are you… driving right now?”_  
“Hey yeah actually I'm about to enter a dead—”

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
“Hey I'm back!”  
_“Haha nice. I actually have to go now, in the grocery store.”_  
“Aww boo.”  
_“Cutie. Anyway, safe drives! Bye!”_  
“Cu—wha—you think I’m?—”

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“Hello?”_  
*sniffle* “S-soo?”  
_“Oh Baekhyun… what's wrong?”_  
“I dunno, just... I'm sad. How do I not be sad?”  
_“What time is… Baek, it's like 2 am. Go to bed.”_  
“I theoretically want to but I'm just sad.”  
_“You'll be ok. We can talk tomorrow morning, ok?”_  
“…Kyungsoo?”  
_“Yes?”_  
“Actually, um… can you talk to me until I fall asleep?”  
_“Sorry Baek, I'm actually still working… I can talk to you while I work though?”_  
“Lol. I guess hearing your voice makes me feel tired. I think I can sleep now.”  
_“Wow. I hate you.”_  
“Hahaha love you too. I’ll talk to you in the morning, don’t stay up too late working.”

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“Hey Baek.”_  
“Hey yourself Soo-bear.” *yawns*  
_“How's it going? You feel any better?”_  
“Much. Wow, I must’ve really worried you, for you to not respond to Soo-bear.”  
_“Don’t try me. Anyway, did you want to talk about it?”_  
“Yes please. I… I called Yixing the other day.”  
_“Oh? How's he doing?”_  
“Good, good… he's actually in LA too, like you guys.”  
_“No way! We'll have to meet up, Chanyeol will be ecstatic. Wait… he made you sad?”_  
“No! No, nothing like that. I'm just… alone with my thoughts a lot more now, y'know?”  
_“Baek…”_  
“This might be good for me. You're always telling me I should think more.”  
_“Not if it has you spinning your wheels.”_  
“I'm fine, mom. Anyway, I was thinking and you know… I think I've always been a little bit in love with Yixing.”  
_“You think?”_  
“What do you mean?”  
_“You guys were so strange in college. If I hadn't known better I would've sworn you two were dating…”_  
“Really? Well… you know it was never anything like that. Ha.”  
_“So… what's on your mind now?”_  
“I… I actually asked him out. Beginning of senior year. Wow, it's already been two years.”  
_“Huh. You never mentioned. What happened?”_  
“He… he said he wasn't good at relationships. And apologized. And that was that. I mean, it was stupid of me really we were graduating and I don't know what I was expecting and—”  
_“Baek. If he thinks he isn't good then he isn't. It sounds like he was in a rough patch. But you guys are living in different places…"_  
"..."  
_"Sorry to bring up a touchy subject. You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it. You’re bright and optimistic.”_  
“Haha aw…. Kyungja you're so SWEET! You love me!”  
_“No I don’t.”_  
“Awww.”  
_“Ok fine. I adore you in a friendship way.”_  
“I will take that!”  
_“Lol. But I do mean it, you’ll find someone. Anyway, why think about Yixing now?”_  
“I dunno. Maybe I'm just lonely, I guess.”  
_“…. Could I ask you why you never asked him out earlier? You guys both went out with other people….”_  
“No. Hahaha!”  
_“It's a good thing you're not here, you little shit.”_  
“Kidding, kidding, you know I'm kidding. Anyway, it's like... isn't love supposed to be this exciting magical thing?”  
_“Is it?”_  
“Shush. Just listen. Like with… her, I can't even talk about her because I felt that. I loved her… *swallows* so much. And I'm still so angry it didn't work out. I never felt like that for Yixing.”  
_*Sigh* “You gotta get over her. It's been two years.”_  
“I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, in comparison… it's like what I feel for Yixing is more a steady, dependable flame. Not this crazy explosion, sweaty palms, racing heartbeat....”  
_“Well, I feel both about Chanyeol. You know, today he slammed the car door on my leg when he closed the door for me.”_  
“Oh my God what! Pfff.”  
_“I know, this idiot… sometimes I wonder. But you just know when you know.”_  
“I can't believe you haven’t killed him yet.”  
_“He didn't mean to, and he already feels so bad about it. Plus, it's funny to watch him flail and insist on cooking everything. He’s cooking right now… I should go keep him company. Ok Baekhyunnie, I'm gonna go now.”_  
“Okay! Enjoy your lovey dovey dinner!”  
_“… I'm hanging up now.”_  
“Haha byeee.”  
_“Bye Baek.”_

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“Hey, Baek.”_  
“Hey yourself maaaaan.”  
_“Oh no, are you drunk.”_  
“Nooooo. Not at aaallll, Soo.”  
_“Drink some water, okay? I can't talk long, sorry, Chanyeol's not feeling well. (I'm fine! I'm perfectly *hacking coughs*) Shush you dummy get back into bed.”_  
“Okayyyy, hope Chanyeol feels betterrrrr. Don't you get sick too!”  
_“Ha, I'll try not to. Even if Chanyeol keeps trying to kiss me. (Nurse Do is just so sexy—ow! I'm hurt!) Anyway, take care of yourself alright?”_  
“Okay! Night!”  
_“Night.”_

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
“I'm sooooooo so drunk Yixing. Talk to me?”  
_“Hahaha. Why so drunk?”_  
“Yixiiiiiing~”  
_“Hmm?”_  
“You have a nice laugh. It's very bubbly. Shit ignore me. Am I thinking out loud? Blahhhhhh.”  
_*Laughs* “Thank you drunk Baekhyun.”_  
“Sober Baekhyun probably likes your laugh too!?”  
_“Sure Baekhyunnie, sure.”_  
“Ahhhh there you go with the Baekhyunnie again.”  
_“Why? Should I stop? Sorry if it makes you—”_  
“Nooooo no no no! I mean it doesn't feel like anything when other people say it but when you do… fuck what am I saying ignore that.”  
_“Sorry, couldn't hear you for a second. What was that?”_  
“Nothing nothing nothing. Anyway I'm drunk cuz I went out with my co-workers and they kept buying me DRINKS!”  
_“Are you ok? You didn't drive right?”_  
“Oh no we're on like a retreat thing so we all have motel rooms. It's shitty af but good enough.”  
_“Nice.”_  
“Anyway talk to me until I'm sober. I don't want to wake up hungover.”  
_“Okay sure. What did you want to talk about?”_  
*heavy breathing* “What're you wearing?”  
_*Laugh* “You're gonna be disappointed. Or maybe not, I think you got this rubber ducky shirt for me.”_  
“I think I did, actually… I thought you'd like it for some reason.”  
_“Something about rubber ducks not having sharp beaks to help me get over my phobia?”_  
“Except it didn't help and I still had to save you from the pigeons.”  
_“My hero! Saving me every day.”_  
"You know it! You’re lucky I find you manly and handsome."  
_"Erm. How're you feeling now?"_  
"Still pretty tipsy… blahmmphf."  
_"What was that? Hahaha.”_  
"Me plopping myself on the bed face down. Like that Kiki gif."  
_"What's that?"_  
"...Never mind, you old old man."  
_"I will admit I'm out of touch with these memes."_  
"Well we never did finish watching the Ghibli movies… your education is unfinished!"  
_"Haha, it didn't feel right to finish them without you. You… …."_  
"I what? Hello?"  
_"Never mind. It's nothing."_  
"Xingja…."  
_"It's been a long time since you called me that. Baekhyunnie… why are you doing this again? Why are you only… flirting when you’re drunk?"_  
"I don't… I don't know what you mean. Flirting?"  
_"I know you well enough to know. It was the same when you were going out with her. Baekhyunnie... I don't think I should do this."_  
"Do what? Xing? I don't… I don't like your tone."  
_"Maybe I'm just tired. But it hurts, talking to you like this and knowing you don't… it's… *sigh* I know you don't mean to hurt me. Can I tell you something?"_  
“Yes, anything. I don't mean it, I'm sor—"  
_“Baekhyunnie, I love you. Don't apologize. Go to sleep, okay? You're drunk, you won't remember this.”_  
“I'm not—”

Rrr… Rrr… Rrr…  
_“This is Kyungsoo, please leave a message.”_  
“I don't know how, I think I fucked up I don't understand what the fuck happened how do I stop hurting the people I lo—"

Rrr… Rrr… Rrr…  
“It's the awesome Baekhyun!! Leave a message and I'll definitely for sure one hundred percent get back to you!”  
“What happened? Are you okay? Call me back. ASAP. I know I'm busy but I'll make time for you. Always. If I can't pick up, talk to Yeol. He's feeling better now, so… yeah.”

Rrr… Rrr...  
“Kyungsoo?”  
_“Hey, was calling you back. You okay?”_  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
_"... give me back my worry."_  
"Ahhh no don't be mad! Why are you mad?"  
_"You left a cryptic voicemail and left me hanging for days."_  
"I did?"  
_"... Do you remember what you did last Saturday after hanging up with me?"_  
"Not really, I… saw that I called Yixing after I called you but it's pretty fuzzy..."  
*Sigh* _"Okay I guess that explains more than it doesn't. Why Yixing?"_  
"I dunno it's comforting talking to him. I probably just fell asleep talking to him."  
_"Uh… okay. If you say so."_  
"Whaaaat, Kyungsoo do you not believe me?"  
_"Let's just say I believe you when you say you don't remember what happened. I know drunk Baekhyun."_  
"Tipsy! I was tipsy!"  
_"Suuuuure. Okay, just wanted to check in. Have to go back to my client now, I'll talk to you later?"_  
"Ugh your work is killing you."  
_"Maybe, but I'm still learning.... *Sigh* it might be time for a job change soon though."_  
"Oh? Tell me more later! Bye!"  
_"Bye."_

Rrr…  
“Hey Chanyeol?”  
_“Hmm?”_  
“Wait first - you feeling better?”  
_“Tons, thanks for asking! What's up?”_  
“How would you describe your feelings towards my Kyungsoo?”  
_“Lol hello to you too. Hmm! Well, Kyungsoo is my sunshine. When I see him I'm just so happy. He's also my inspiration to be better. Is that the answer you were looking for?”_  
“Yeah, actually. I'm happy he has you.”  
_“Aww thanks Baekhyunnie. So uh, what brought that up?”_  
“Um. Well… Yixing and I have been talking again. And I…”  
_“…”_  
“…”  
_“…Baekhyun?”_  
“Yeah I'm still here. I dunno… did I ever tell you I asked him out before?”  
_“Oh! Really? I thought… never mind, what'd he say?”_  
“I guess I only told Kyungsoo. Um, he said that he was… sorry but he's not good at relationships.”  
_“Aw.”_  
“Yeah. And I figured if he thinks that, then it wasn't the right time. Kyungsoo agreed when I told him.”  
_“Yeah. But that doesn't mean he'll always think that way.”_  
“Mergh. It's fuzzy, but… he might be thinking the same…?!”  
_“What do you mean about fuzzy?"_  
"I have a vague memory about him saying he lo… likes me. But it could be a dream, like wishful thinking."  
_"Well either way… maybe you should talk to him about it."_  
"Yeah, you're probably right…"  
_"Lol, you sound like you're not gonna listen to me.”_  
"Nope~ I'm just gonna wallow instead."  
_"Sigh, I see why Kyungsoo calls you a brat. Anyway, I gotta run but hope that helps!”_  
“It did, Chanyeol. Appreciate you! Bye!”

Rrr… Rrr…  
_“Hello?”_  
“H-hey Yixing.”  
_“Baekhyunnie… good to hear your voice. What's up?”_  
“Do you have time to talk?”  
_“Just a little, yeah.”_  
“I just read something really scary and just want to hear someone's voice.”  
_“Want to tell me about it or want me to distract you?”_  
“Distract me, Yixing.”  
_“Okay, well you can't believe what I overheard in the grocery store today… it's so LA.”_  
“What happened?”  
_“This guy was complaining the beets he needed for his daily blueberry, beet, and goji berry smoothie weren't available and that was a travesty.”_  
“Blueberry, beet, and what? Sounds nasty.”  
_“It's not too bad but I guess I've been drinking the Kool Aid. But yeah he was saying that as he was buying frozen White Castle burgers with his friend. Ha.”_  
“Haha for someone so supposedly health conscious… oh LA.”  
_“Yes exactly! Oops, I really have to go now. Are you feeling better though?”_  
“Yeah, yeah I do… I do really feel better. Thanks Xing.”  
_“Any time. Talk to you later!”_  
“Okay, love you bye~”

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_“Hel—”_  
“KYUNGSOO FUCK OH NO!”  
_“Wha—what's going on, Baek?”_  
*Moans* “I told Yixing I loved him.”  
_“You what? Love?”_  
“Kill me NOWWW augghh hnngh.”  
_“That's a little dramatic.”_  
“It's the end of the WORLD!”  
_“That's a lot dramatic. I'm sure you're overthinking, just tell him later it was a mistake.”_  
“I'm never gonna talk to him again.”  
_*sigh* “Baekhyun.”_  
“Kyungsoo.”  
_“I gotta drop but I'm sure it'll be ok. Okay?”_  
“Okay baby love you.”  
_“And you wonder why you accidentally told him you love him…”_  
“Mean!”  
_*laughs* “Bye Baek. Love you too.”_

Rrr… Rrr…  
“Hey this is Baekhyun! If you're hearing this I'm having the time of my life and will call you back later. Beep!”  
_“Hey, Baek, this is Yixing. I think we should talk. I… sorry for the several missed calls. I thought you'd pick up, you're usually… never mind. Anyway… yeah.”_

Rrr… Rrr…  
_“Hello?”_  
“It's not ok!”  
_“Baekhyun, what?”_  
“Kyungsoo, Yixing has been calling me and he even left a voicemail! A voicemail!”  
_“What—first, why haven't you picked up? Second, what's wrong with a voicemail? That's what people usually do if the other person isn't picking up.”_  
“He never calls me first and… I dunno, only old people like you leave voicemails.”  
_“Gonna hang up on you now—”_  
“Nooooo I'm kidding you're just short not old. Haha I bet you're glaring at the phone.”  
_“…”_  
“No don't hang up on me! Hello? Hello? HELLO?”  
_“Sigh. You're hopeless.”_  
“I'm your favorite hopeless case. Anyway, it's time to never call him again right?”  
_“You know what I'm gonna tell you.”_  
“Yep and you know I'm gonna ignore you.”  
_“I hate you.”_  
“Anyway, let me tell you about my day!!”  
_“No. I'm not letting you off the hook for this one. What would it take to get you to talk to Yixing and clear things up?”_  
“Your soul.”  
_“Stop it. You already have that.”_  
“Hahaha who would've thunk young Soo would give me his soul in exchange for one can of soda?”  
_“Don't remind me. I was young and foolish. ….Anyway, I'll talk to you later. At least consider it, okay?”_  
“No. Love you, bye!”  
_“Bye.”_

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_“Baekhyun!”_  
“Hey Chanyeol, what's up?”  
_“I've got a question for you.”_  
“Go for it.”  
_“Do you think diamonds really are better than sapphires?”_  
“Diamonds? I mean they're classic right?”  
_“Yeah but you can get black sapphires.”_  
“Diamonds come in black too if you're made of money lol. Wait why black? Wait… black is Kyungsoo's… PARK CHANYEOL ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT ENGAGEMENT RINGS?”  
_“Yeah, why?”_  
“OH MY GOD… I'm gonna cry my son is getting engaged!!”  
_“Haha yes.”_  
“Oh shit does he KNOW? Park Chanyeol does he know you are popping the question?”  
_“Yeah he's looking at the rings with me.”_  
“That would've been helpful to KNOW, what the fuck guys am I not the best friend??”  
_“(You're the best man!) That's Soo!”_  
“Shit now I have to plan the illest bachelor party!”  
_“Who even says illest…”_  
“Wait for a gay bachelor party you still do separate ones right? Who's your best man?”  
_“My bestest friend Kris. Hmm ooh. Actually… he might be your type. (Ooh. I think so too. Baek, you guys should date.)”_  
“Nah. I’ve made up my mind to hate him.”  
_“Baekhyunnnnnnn sad. The best men can’t haaaate each other!”_  
“Well, that’s because I’m not the best man. I’m the beautiful maid of honor. Kyungsoo’s obviously a blushing bride.”  
_“(What did he say!) I took you off speaker for your own sake. (Tell me what he said. I’m gonna kill him, I know it). Yeah honey, that’s why I’m not telling you lol.”_  
"Lol you're saving me from myself. A true friend."  
_"(Park Chanyeol I swear I will say no.) Ahhh Baekhyun said you're a bride and he's maid of honor—"_  
"Chanyeol! Why do you have to do me dirty like that!"  
_"Because Kyungsoo would say no to me! I'm sorry I have priorities. (Baekhyun you're cancelled.)"_  
"Nooooo I take it all back Kyungsooooo."  
_"(I’m going to find a different best man.) Honey we already decided this, you can’t."_  
"Waaah you can't even see my pouting and puppy eyes but Park Chanyeol HELP me!"  
_"I'm trying!! Okay we do need to go and make a decision, hopefully Kyungsoo will forgive you okay byeeeee!"_  
"CHANYE—"

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
"Soo! Gasp! Do you finally forgive me? Am I still your best man?"  
_"Regrettably you are still my best friend, so you remain my best man. I hate you."_  
"Aww I love you too! Yay! So what's up?"  
_"So… …"_  
"So…?"  
_"Don't get too excited, but I got a two week vacation."_  
"Two WEEKS!? That's awesome, I want your job."  
_"Trust me, you don't. But I told my boss I was getting married and he gave me those weeks off to help plan."_  
"And you want me to help?"  
_"God no, Chanyeol's family and my family are already going crazy over it. Better save yourself."_  
"Aww I wanted to help pick out cake."  
_"Of course you would. Well you can, I'll send over the choices. ANYWAY. I was... thinking of visiting you, actually."_  
"Oh my God yes! YES!"  
_"Ouch. I had to move the phone away from my ear."_  
"Sorrynotsorry I'm so so excited! I will be your personal chauffeur and I'm the best host EVER!"  
_"Haha, looking forward to it. Send me the best times to visit and I'll book my flight."_  
"Hoooooray! Talk later!"  
_"Bye!"_

Rrr rrr…  
_"Darling!"_  
"Darling! (Disgusting.)"  
_"Lol hi Baekhyun. You picked up my darling then? He's in one piece?"_  
"Yes indeedy! (Hi love, I made it.) Aww you guys are so cute hold on let me *retching noises*"  
_"Kyungsoo is the cutie and I can say that because he can't punch me from Virginia!"_  
"(Watch me.) Whoa guys, save that for the bedroom. (...why did I visit you…) Because you love me! Anyhoo time to drive to my house. Just wanted to let you know, Yeol."  
_"Have fun kids! Drive safe okay?"_  
"Okayyyy. Bye! (Love you, I'll FaceTime you tomorrow.)"  
_"Love you more! Bye you guys!"_

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr...  
_"Hello? Baekhyun?"_  
"..."  
_"... Baekhyun?"_  
"...Xiiiiingja."  
_"*sigh* oh Baekhyunnie are you drunk?"_  
"A lil tiny bit. Just a lil."  
_"Do I want to know why you're whispering?"_  
"Youuuu 'member Kyungsoo?"  
_"Ah, yes I do. Your scary and cute best friend."_  
"He's visiting. We opened." *yawn* "Two bottles of wine. To celebrate."  
_"Shouldn't you be spending time with him?"_  
"He fell ‘sleep." *Yawn* "Sleepy."  
_"Go to sleep then, baby. Dream of me."_  
"Always doooo. You haunt me."  
_"You… haunt me too."_  
"..."  
_"Baekhyun?"_  
"..."  
_"Ah, you're probably asleep. Maybe this will enter your subconscious. I've... always loved you. I regret every day telling you no, because what if I had said yes?  
But it hurts, because I know you were probably just asking out of pity. You know, because why not?  
Lots of reasons. I don't want to be a rebound. I don't want you to go out with me just because I'm your only option. It's obvious. I only have the you who ignores me for weeks on end and then, just like usual, only calls when drunk. *Sigh*  
Anyway what does it matter? ...but for what it's worth, I love you. Good night, my sweet, cruel Baekhyunnie."_

Rrr rrr…  
"You make it through security okay?"  
_"Lol. Baek. I have pre-check. I'm fine."_  
"Okay okay just checking. Thanks again for visiting. I really missed having you around."  
_"Of course. Thanks for being the best host. Besides getting so drunk at the beginning of the week that you passed out on me. Lightweight."_  
"What? You were the one who passed out first!"  
_"Uh. Forget I said anything."_  
"Oh shit. Then… did you hear what I talked to Yixing about?"  
_"...you remember that?"_  
"..."  
_"..."_  
"Honestly… no? I only saw the outgoing call the next morning."  
_"Am I really the person you should be asking?"_  
"..."  
_"..."_  
"...no."  
_"Baek… why haven't you told me about this?"_  
"It's… I just didn't want you to see me this way. I know, I know I'm being selfish. I just… if I don't ask him, I get to… keep this fantasy a little longer."  
_"What fantasy?"_  
"That he... likes me back? I dunno. *Hiccup* I dunno. I'm so *hiccup* lonely here. It was so nice to have you here with me."  
_"Oh, Baek… you'll definitely have to figure that one out before you talk to him."_  
"What?"  
_"We’ve talked about this before. Do you truly like him or is it just because you're lonely?"_  
"I don't think I can imagine a life without him in it. I have been, and it's not the same. Because I fucked up senior year."  
_"Then there's your answer. Ok, I gotta go board the plane now, but… let me know how things go? Or Chanyeol, if I'm still on the plane. Okay?"_  
"Okay. Love you. Safe flight."  
_"Love you too, thanks. Bye."_

Rrr rrr…  
"..."  
_"..."_  
"...hello?"  
_"Baek? Is that you?"_  
"...yeah."  
_"I can barely hear you."_  
"I don't know how to say this.  
_"Baekhyunnie…"_  
"Are you still bad at relationships?"  
_"..."_  
"..."  
_"You were there the whole time I had exes break up with me because I forgot about their existence. I still get really wrapped up in the studio."_  
"But you almost always pick up my calls. And even back then you would find me and check in with me."  
_"... Baekhyunnie, I'm tired. What do you want me to say."_  
“I want you to tell me the truth. How do you feel about me?”  
_“Why? Just so you can hurt me more?”_  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
_“...Baekhyun, I don’t have the energy for this. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re sober.”_  
“Excuse me?”  
_“Are you kidding me? You only want to talk to me when you’re drunk—”_  
“I call you when I’m sober too—”  
_“You call me when you’re drunk and only then will you tell me things like how much you like me. But you never say it when you’re sober. Baek.” *sob* “It hurts because I know you don’t mean it when you’re drunk. I’m tired of being used like this.”_  
“What? I’m not… God, fuck, I do like you. I like you so much your existence hurts me. It’s so hard for me to tell you because I know you don’t fucking like me back!”  
_“What the fuck?”_  
“That’s right. You wouldn’t have turned me down senior year if you actually liked me. Do you know how hard it was for me to go back to just being your friend?”  
_“No. No, I have no idea. Because that’s not fair. You’ve cried on my shoulder for so long about every single fucking person you dated and whoop-de-do I get to be your last choice. That’s why I turned you down. And you think you have it hard ‘being my friend’? That’s fucking hilarious.”_  
“I’m not laughing, are you?”  
_“I’m done. I’m hanging up.”_  
“Good, because I’m done too.”

Rrr rrr…. Rrr rrr…  
_"Hel—"_  
*jagged sobbing*  
_"Oh fuck Baekhyun are you okay?"_  
*more crying*  
_"Baek, talk to me."_  
"I *tissue blows* Chanyeol, I f-f-fucked up."  
_"Oh, Baekhyunnie… did you want to talk about it?"_  
"No."  
_"Okay…"_  
"..."  
_"..."_  
"I didn't know. I had no idea he felt that way. Why the fuck didn't he say something? If this is love this fucking sucks."  
_"Um…."_  
"I'm angry and I'm sad and I hate everything."  
_"I wish I could give you a hug. I'm sorry."_  
"I am too. I shouldn't be bothering you."  
_"You're not bothe—"_

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_"I swear to God Baekhyun if you didn't pick up I was going to board the plane right back to West Virginia."_  
"Kyungsoo…"  
_"Hey. How're you feeling now?"_  
"Dehydrated, mostly. And sad. I cried out all my anger."  
_"Well, that's something. Let's talk tomorrow morning. Go to bed, okay?"_  
*sigh* “I miss you already.”  
_“I miss you too. But I’m just a phone call away.”_  
"I knowww. It’s not the same.”  
_“Go to sleep. Night. Love you.”_  
“G’night. Love you too."

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_"Hey. Feeling better?"_  
"Meh."  
_“...”_  
“...”  
_“So…”_  
“...”  
_“Want to tell me what happened?”_  
“Honestly it all just… happened so fast. I called Yixing. After you boarded the plane.”  
_“...”_  
“...”  
_“...and?”_  
“And somehow we ended up yelling at each other. I lost my temper but so did he and… fuck, I’m still so angry! And sad! And just fucking—" *muffled screams*  
_“Ah. I’m sorry, Baek. Fighting is never easy.”_  
“Easy for you to say. You and Chanyeol have it so fucking easy.”  
_“...”_  
“...”  
_“Just because you’re hurt doesn’t mean you should lash out at me. Chanyeol and I fight. Just yesterday I got upset at him for not staying on the phone with you longer. He only had to do one fucking thing.”_  
“...I’m sorry you guys fought over me. And I’m sorry for lashing out."  
_"Sigh… it's okay."_  
"No it's not. I feel bad. I didn’t mean to say relationships were easy, it just…" *frustrated sigh* "It feels like you guys just work. And I don’t have that.”  
_“You know as well as I do that it took a lot of work for me and Chanyeol to get to this point. Anyway, it really is okay. You’re our training for our first child.”_  
“I’m not just training, I AM your first child."  
_"Baek… have you thought about maybe getting help?"_  
"Please, there's no one out here for miles, let alone a therapist."  
_"You can always call someone. Just… think about it, okay?"_  
"... Fine. Anyway, enough about me. How’s the wedding preparations coming along? You ready for your bachelor party?”  
_“I’m scared of what you’ve prepared for me.”_  
“I promise there will be at least fifty dicks in your face.”  
_“Can I fire you?”_  
“No!! I’m hanging up before you do.”  
_“Sigh. Probably too expensive to cancel everything now right?”_  
“You’ll have fun, I promise. Anyway, thanks for picking up. I really, really appreciate you.”  
_“Of course. And we’ll see each other in a few weeks. Talk later.”_  
“Bye!”

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_"Hi. Is this Baekhyun?"_  
"This is he."  
_"This is Minseok Kim. You reached out to me… is this still a good time?"_  
“Yep! Thanks for scheduling this.”  
_“Of course. So let’s see here… can you tell me more about why you want to start therapy?”_  
“I guess relationships and how my past has affected them? I just… I think it would help to talk through it.”  
_“Certainly. Have you tried therapy before?”_  
“I… I tried once before. After I broke up with my long-term girlfriend.”  
_“And how did that go?”_  
“Honestly? Kind of terrible. I didn’t think it was that useful. So… I don’t know. I thought maybe it was worth another try though. I’m not in a great place right now.”  
_"You haven't had another relationship since then?"_  
"No, not since realizing I'm bisexual. And I'm not interested in relationships. I've got enough to work through in my friendships."  
_"Okay, noted. And how's your relationship with your parents?"_  
"It's alright. We're not that close to each other. My… brother was the perfect one. The masculine one who was happy to follow in the family footsteps."  
_"I see. Not too many positive feelings there."_  
"No, not quite."  
_"Well, I do think we will have a lot to talk about. If this time works for you, I think we can start off once a week."_  
"That works for me."  
_“Oh, that reminds me. Are you sure you want to continue on the phone?”_  
“Yeah, I’m maybe a two hour drive from you and my Internet connection isn’t that great  
_“Alright, send me your insurance card and we'll get that sorted out. Thanks!"_  
"Thanks, bye."

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
“Hi Minseok”  
_“Hi, what did you want to talk about today?”_  
“Well, I can tell you about my childhood…”

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_“How's it going with the therapist?”_  
“So so. I don't want to talk about that, let's talk about bachelor party logistics!”  
_“I trust you, I think. We’re all buying flights to Chicago and you’ll run the itinerary?”_  
“Roger that!”  
_“Cool, I’m actually excited about it, so we’ll be…”_

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
“Shit Kyungsoo did you choose the tux colors yet?”  
_“Yeah, uh… a while ago. Did you get yours?”_  
“No fuck bye!”

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
“Hey Minseok.”  
_“Hey, Baekhyun.”_  
“Um, I should probably tell you I've been feeling really lonely and stressed this week. Kyungsoo’s bachelor party and all.”  
_“Yeah, that sounds like a lot of responsibility. Why do you think you are feeling lonely?”_  
“I don’t know, and being lonely makes me stressed out even more because I shouldn’t be.”  
_“It's okay to feel lonely sometimes. Especially when many of your connections are remote.”_  
“But I _shouldn't_ feel lonely, that’s like a slap in the face to my friends. Isn’t it?”  
_“‘Should’ is a word with a lot of connotations of guilt. Do you think your friends will be upset to hear you are lonely?”_  
“I know Kyungsoo would be upset. He doesn’t really understand why I’m here. Frankly, I’m beginning to wonder if I should stay here…”  
_“Is there someone besides Kyungsoo you’d like to see?”_  
“Um. I guess…. Let me tell you about Yixing….”

Rrr rrr… Rrr rrr…  
_“Baek! Have you landed?”_  
“Yeah! That weekend was so much fun. Aren’t I awesome?”  
_“Sometimes you really do deliver, Byun. I had a blast. Thanks so much. Chanyeol and I really needed that after all the wedding stress so far.”_  
“I’d appreciate it if Chanyeol stopped trying to set me up with all your groomsmen though.”  
_“(Uh, did I do anything like that?) Chanyeol, if Baek doesn’t want to then he doesn’t want to.”_  
“I get where he’s coming from. Kris seems like a nice guy. He’s just… It’s not him. It’s that I… oh, I want to be single forever. Flying solo. You know what?”  
_“Hmm?”_  
“Half the groomsmen from the weekend were single and happy about it. Made me realize I also don't really need anyone.”  
_“Oh, um, okay. Whatever, um… makes you happy, Baekhyunnie.”_  
“...you don't sound very convinced.”  
_“I mean, you've been so hung up over… him. I guess I should take this as a good sign.”_  
“Yeah, you should!”  
_“(*groans* oh my god SOO I JUST REALIZED THE WEDDING IS IN TWO WEEKS!) Ok Chanyeol is hyperventilating while looking at a calendar. I should probably go hold his hand and calm him down.”_  
“Ok!! Bye!”

Rrr rrr…  
_"Hi, Baekhyun."_  
"Hello, Minseok."  
_"How was your week?"_  
"The bachelor party went really well, but Chanyeol pissed me off by trying to pair me up with all these guys. But it made me realize something.”  
_"Oh?"_  
"I realized that I can just be single forever. Who needs Yixing?”  
_"Do you mind if we talk more about Yixing?"_  
"Why?"  
_"Well, the more we talk, the more I can tell you're usually very… how do I put this… vibrant in personality. You seem to only have despair about Yixing in particular.”_  
“It’s not despair. My… relationships with him. It just was so good and sweet and I’ve” *voice breaks* “fucked it up forever.”  
_“From what we’ve talked about, do you believe that you are the only one to blame here?”_  
“I can’t possibly blame Yixing for anything! He’s the sweetest person I know. I would know. It’s definitely me.”  
_“Then do you think he blames you? If he is the sweetest person you know… then do you think maybe you are being too harsh on yourself?”_  
“...”  
_“...”_  
“I don’t know. I guess… you’re right. If I think about it, Yixing is probably just waiting for me to reach out and feel better. That stupid idiot probably isn’t even thinking about how much I’ve hurt him, but about how hurt I must be feeling.”  
_“And how does that make you feel?”_  
“Shitty. Fuck. I’m actually going to Kyungsoo’s wedding next week. Maybe I should show up at his doorstep and apologize.”  
_“Uh—it looks like we are out of time. But if you would like to chat again—I know we cancelled next week’s because of the wedding—we can schedule next week’s to be earlier?”_  
“Oh, wow, I didn’t even… realize. Maybe, are you free next Monday?”  
_“Looks like I have an opening at 3.”_  
“Okay, talk then.”  
_“Bye.”_

_____________________

If you ask Baekhyun, he would deny crying when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol kiss at the altar. He’s now wistfully watching them have their first dance. The table rapidly empties around him as the bridal party goes to join the happy grooms on the dance floor.

He glances at his phone, and then back up at the dance floor. Even though Jongdae tried to bodily haul him out of the seat, for some reason, Baekhyun is too nauseous to even consider going.

Baekhyun is too busy thinking about when he should leave the wedding to go confront Yixing.

In his mind, Minseok’s voice reminds him that it’s not a confrontation, it’s a conversation. Baekhyun tells mind-Minseok to shut up, because he would never have the courage to tell the real Minseok that.

He’s interrupted from his reverie with an enthusiastic slap to his shoulder. “Ow,” Baekhyun scowls at a grinning Chanyeol. “You big oaf. What was that for?”

“No congratulations to the happy couple?” Kyungsoo asks, coming from behind Chanyeol. “Rude. You are uninvited.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at them, softening. “Hey. I’m already here. You can’t uninvite me now, Do.” He puts his phone in his pocket and smothers Kyungsoo in a hug. 

“I regret everything. Let go of me, Byun. Chanyeol, help,” Kyungsoo says in a deadpan as he hugs Baekhyun back. 

“Group hug!” Chanyeol cries and envelops them both in a crushing embrace. He lets them go when Kyungsoo threatens to divorce him. Kyungsoo softens the blow by kissing Chanyeol until Baekhyun retches at them.

“It’s my wedding, stop being a party pooper,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun. “But seriously. Shouldn’t you be enjoying yourself with Jongdae? Just relax until the evening’s over. You don’t have to do anything today.”

“But I want to,” Baekhyun says. “But I’m scared. So I don’t want to. I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m being like this. Congrats. I really am happy for you two.” He gives them a wobbly grin. “Even though this was a long time coming, you really made me wait in suspense.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Alright Chanyeol, we’ve got the rest of your 152 friends to talk to, let’s get a move on.”

“They’re your friends too Kyungsoo!!” Chanyeol exclaims as Kyungsoo drags him to the next table. “Talk to you soon Baek!”

Baekhyun waves them goodbye and sits back down at the empty table. He fiddles with the napkins until Jongin and Sehun drag him to the dance floor. Probably at Kyungsoo’s command. It works though, taking his mind off things, especially with a few drinks pressed into his hands throughout the night. Finally, at 10 PM, Kyungsoo sweeps Chanyeol off his feet and bridal-style carries him out of the ballroom to raucous cheers and wolf whistles.

“You coming back to the hotel?” Jongdae asks him on the way out. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’m gonna make a pit stop on the way back. Say hi to an old friend. I’ll see you tomorrow at the brunch reception though!”

“Okay, have fun!” Jongdae says, then waggles his eyebrows. “But not too much fun.”

Baekhyun shoves Jongdae into the Lyft, and hears Jongdae cackle out of the window until the Lyft rounds the corner. He then catches his own Uber.

On the drive over, Baekhyun finally decides to call Yixing. It would probably be good to give him a heads up, right? He could tell Minseok wanted badly to tell him that, or to lead him there. Minseok would be proud.

Five rings in, Baekhyun hears Yixing’s voicemail and the bottom of his stomach drops. Fuck. What if he’s not even home? What if Baekhyun is making a terrible mistake?

Mind-Minseok tells him that it’s not the end of the world, Baekhyun did book a longer stay and it would be okay if this time he couldn’t see Yixing. Taking a few deep breaths in and out, Baekhyun manages to calm himself down somewhat. 

That doesn’t stop him from shivering in the cool California night air, tuxedo not doing much to warm him. He frantically combs back his hair, totally wild and unstyled from a night of dancing. Baekhyun paces back and forth in front of Yixing’s house, trying to find every excuse to not knock. But he sees lights on in the house. 

Finally, he makes himself go up the stairs and ring the doorbell. No sense in making the neighbors want to call the police on him for being a potential stalker.

The moments drag out, and Baekhyun wants to fling himself down the stairs and into a bottomless hole. He knows he’s being a dramatic little bitch but he’s fucking _scared_. His hands are shaking, so he stuffs them in his pockets.

Baekhyun flinches when the porch light turns on, and shrinks when the door opens. Then Baekhyun’s heart stops when Yixing opens the door. In a. Fucking. Towel. 

Dear lord.

“Ahaha, I guess this is a really bad time so I guess I’ll come back never,” Baekhyun babbles and turns to walk down the stairs. He almost stumbles but Yixing catches his arm in a strong grip. 

“Baek, what…. Never mind. Come inside.”

Baekhyun lets Yixing take him inside and fuss over him. It’s almost unreal, as if nothing had ever happened between them. Yixing is the same as always, forgetful about his almost-naked state and fixing tea for Baekhyun after covering him up in a blanket. As if Baekhyun, in his full tuxedo, is the one that needs to be covered up.

What the fuck.

A few moments later, Baekhyun is cocooned in a blanket burrito and cupping a warm mug of Sleepytime tea. He stares at Yixing, who stares back at him. The Baekhyun reflected in Yixing’s eyes looks quite comfortable. The Baekhyun sitting on the couch wants to throw up, not drink tea.

“I’m—” Baekhyun starts.

“I’m sorry,” Yixing interrupts, and then says, “No, sorry, go ahead.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “What do you have to be sorry about? I’m sorry for, like, basically using you. I didn’t mean to. I… I really have a lot of feelings for you. I just think when I’m sober I don’t want to admit it because…” he puts the mug down to wipe at a tear. “Because I was so afraid you didn’t feel the same way. But now that might have made you stop loving me.”

“Oh, Baek, you are so. _Ugh_.” Suddenly Baekhyun has a lot more weight on him than just the blanket. “You are literally the biggest idiot I know. I couldn’t stop loving you even if I wanted to. If only you would stop this monodrama and just let me love you, it’ll be so much easier for us both.”

Baekhyun can tell Yixing is tearing up too, with the breathiness in Yixing’s voice and the way it catches. He opens his arms as Yixing decides to wriggle his way into the blanket that way, joining Baekhyun in the blanket burrito. It’s been so long since they’ve held each other, it feels like… coming home. “I really have been so stupid. Why did I ever date anyone else when I had you all along?”

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Yixing complains, and Baekhyun hits his shoulder. “So violent, you’re always picking up these bad habits from Kyungsoo.”

“I guess that’s how I know Kyungsoo loves me, and… how you know I love you.”

Yixing stares at Baekhyun for a long moment before kissing him. This too, feels like coming home, but in a deeply thrilling way that brings heat all over Baekhyun’s body. It’s so damn good; the taste of Yixing’s mouth overwhelms his senses. Baekhyun nips at Yixing’s tongue, and moans when Yixing pulls at his hair. 

When Yixing finally pulls away from Baekhyun, he says, “I love you too, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun sighs. "This really shouldn't be that easy. I feel like we have a lot to talk about."

Yixing kisses Baekhyun on the cheek. "And we will. We'll talk. But for now, I think you have some sort of brunch to go tomorrow? You should probably go to bed.”

Baekhyun whines at him, “I can skip it, I’ll be seeing them all week. I haven’t seen you for ages.”

“Stay with me all week,” Yixing suggests, and pokes Baekhyun’s cheek. “I have plenty of space in my bed for a cutie like you. Just one condition though.”

“What?”

“No drama.”

Baekhyun shoves a cackling Yixing away. He stops being upset when Yixing’s towel falls off.

**Author's Note:**

> They eventually talk things through and Baekhyun finds a job near Yixing so they can all live nearby. They still have the occasional misunderstanding but Minseok helps Baekhyun learn how to talk it through with Yixing rather than keep it all in. Yixing also gets a therapist, Lu Han. Baekhyun and Yixing wonder if they should set their therapists up and get Minseok to move over to the west coast too.
> 
> Tell me what you thought!!! It uh, took me a while to write this because the person I based it on... got in a relationship with someone else. Yeap. Ah well. I've also been writing this since Dec 2018. Crap. Well, better later than never. It's a good fic, I'm proud of it! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
